blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
The PowerMetal Girls
The PowerMetal Girls are the True Counterparts of The PowerRock Girls. They were created the same way as the PowerRocks but not by accident. The Professor who made them was really a Butler unlike the Rocks being made by a maid. He made them because In a concert his band was competing in was beaten By the Rocks and there band. He was so angry he spied on them and learned what they were made out of. Then made the Metals. The Rocks never knew about the metals and Professor Butler following them until they setteled into their new home in Townsville. Also unlike the rest of the Groups The Rocks and The Metals names sound similar. Like Bonnie, Bobbie and Bambi, Brandi also Becky, Betty. Members '''Bobbie: '''Is the counterpart of Bonnie. She is also smart as the rest of her counterparts but also laid back. She sees Bonnie as a similar person since everything she likes Bonnie likes which causes Bobbie to get angry since her sisters and there counterparts are nothing alike. She also has pig tail and wears a bow but the bow is torn. She wears the darkest red shirt and dark brown skirt. She wears an earrings and has gloves on. She also tends to get along with Berserk since they are so much alike with there conterparts and get angry about it but Berserk never complains infront of anybody. Her element Is Everthing Vicious. '''Brandi: '''Is the counterpart of Bambi. She is not the weak or kind at all. Brandi is a very rude person and Loves to steal clothes. She often eats meat infront of Bambi which causes her to cry and Bubbles has to comfort her while Brat gives her a High Five. Brandi always has a gum and chews it. It is revealed when the teacher takes her Gum away that she gets sick causing the teacher to give it back to her later that week. She has a big ponytail from the back. She wears A dark shirt the reveals her belly button and has 2 black belts and the darkest blue skirt. She also wears 3 braclets on her leg and finally right high heels. Her element is Hatred '''Betty: '''Is the counterpart of Becky. Like all her counterparts she is the toughest. She is really annoying when you annoy her. People always tries not to get Betty mad because she and her sisters had this secret the last time she got mad and won't tell anyone. Although they wont say what happend they always leaves hints so the people asking will get scared and back of. She thinks of Dark Brute as a failure, because 1. She is nothing like her friend Brute and 2. nothing like Betty, Buttercup, Becky, Bert or Butch at all. She has her hair in a bun and is spikey even her bun is spiked out. Her element is Burps Category:Teams Category:Girls Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Counterparts Category:PowerMetal Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character